


Don't Tell Him Yet

by SkiesTheKye



Category: GOT7
Genre: Jackson is a cutie, Jinyoung is such a mom, M/M, Maknaes are super worried, Mark is a sick boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-17 06:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10588491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkiesTheKye/pseuds/SkiesTheKye
Summary: Mark has feelings for Jackson, but he doesn't want to tell for fear of rejection. But when Mark gets sick he says things he won't remember. His feelings escape and they can not return. Jackson doesn't know how to react to a sudden confession and things get super interesting between the two.





	1. Chapter 1

Mark had never felt more tired than in that moment. He had relied on little to no sleep for the past three days. Plus he was fighting off a nasty cold. Not to mention the long practice hours he had put in and the short breaks that were far and few between. Right now, he longed for a nap and some tylenol. But that seemed like a distant dream, seeing as how all the members had been called into a radio show earlier that morning. They were stuck in the studio reading the script and taking time to get it right. Mark could no longer keep his head up and ended up slumped against the table near his microphone. The other members couldn't blame him. They all knew how hard he'd been working even with his cold. The host heard Mark's head thud against the table as he reached for a new paper. He stopped in his tracks to look at the red head. "Is he going to be okay?" Jinyoung, who was sitting next to the elder, spoke up.

"Yeah. He's just preparing hard for our concert. I'll wake him before we start." Jinyoung placed a hand on Mark's back and rubbed small circles onto the elder. He knew more about what plagued Mark than the others. He knew Mark wasn't sleeping, he knew why as well. Mark wasn't as good as he thought he was when it came to hiding things. To Jinyoung, Mark was an open book. Of course, the others would blame it on his Got7 motherly instict, but he knew better. The other five looked over at the oldest and 'mom', worry in their eyes. Jinyoung smile at them. "Guys, he'll be fine. Let's get through the show and we'll take care of him at the dorm." The younger turned to Mark and gave him a slight shake. "Hyung, wake up. We're about to start." Mark lifted his head slowly, his beanie sliding down on his forehead. He smiled dopely at everyone before turning to Jinyoung. He adjusted his beanie and sighed.

"I don't feel good Jinyoung-ah." The younger patted him on the back.

"I know. Once we're done I'll take you to the dorm and get you some medicine." Mark sighed.

"Thank you Jinyoungie." Jackson, who had been mostly silent, turned to Jaebum.

"Do you really think he'll be alright?" Jackson was really worried about his bandmate anad best friend. Mark was normally on sanatary patroll, always looking out for germs. He rarely got sick and if therwas a chance that he did, it didn't last more than a day. Jackson noted that Mark's skin was paler than before, his eyes were sunken in, and he was much more skinner. There was something seriously wrong with Mark.

"Don't worry Jacks. Mark's a trooper. He'll be alright." Jackson nodded, deciding to leave it at that. Hopefully Jaebum was right.


	2. Chapter 2

The show went without a hitch. Everyone had a great time, even Mark who almost fainted from excessive movement during the game segment. The host ended the show and Got7 parted with their usual goodbye. They piled into their respective vehicles. Jinyoung made sure that he was next to Mark the whole time. He put a mask over Mark's face as soon as they were on the road. "I want to sleep, Jinyoung." Mark mumbled, slouching in the seat. 

"Go ahead. I'll wake you up when we get home." Jinyoung didn't get to finish his sentence before he heard light snoring from beside him. Mark was out. The maknae line, who had gotten in the van after their hyungs, turned to look at Mark. 

"I've never seen him like this. Mark hyung never gets sick. Not like this." BamBam stuck out his lip in a pout. He was as worried about Mark as Jackson was.

"I'll be alright hyung. Junior hyung will take care of him, just like a mom. Moms always take care of their kids." Jinyoung smiled at the youngest. He liked the sound of that.

-

Instead of waking Mark, Jinyoung had Jackson carry him inside. "Just set him on the couch. Youngjae will make something, um, soup like?" Jackson set the seemingly sleeping member on the couch. He tried to draw back, but Mark clutched onto his shirt. Mark's eyes opened slightly.

"Oh, sorry. Did I wake you? You can go back to sleep." Mark ignored him and spoke in English.

"Chicken noddle soup Ka Ye." Jackson stood motionless. Mark never used his Chinese name unless he was mad or really sick. Mark was way beyond sick. "Ma used to make it back home." Jackson nodded and turned to Jinyoung.

"He wants Dak Kalguksu." Jinyoung nodded.

"Okay. I'll go help the others. Stay here with him." Jinyoung didn't give Jackson anytime to respond before he left the living room. Jackson started at the spot Jinyoung was just standing in before pacing back and forth in front of the couch. What was wrong with Mark. It was obvious he was sick, but how? Mark refused to get this sick. Something was seriously wrong. 

"Ka Ye." Mark's soft voice stopped Jackson in his tracks.

"Yes?" Mark turned his head to look at his friend.

"I'm cold. Come lay with me to keep me warm." Jackson instantly agreed. Normally Mark was against all kinds of physical contact and Jackson had to practically beg each time he wanted a hug from the older male. He pressed his back against the arm of the couch. Mark rested between Jackson's thighs with his head on the younger's stomach. "Mhm. Thanks Ka Ye. It's toasty." Jackson smiled slightly, running a hand through the older's hair. Mark sighed contently. There had been a lot on his mind this week. His lack of sleep had been caused by none other than Jackson Wang. He thought every night about the younger; his laugh, his voice, the way his eyes always landed Mark when they were seperated and the excesive amount of kinship they shared. He didn't know why it took him so long to realize it. He liked Jackson. Mark made himself sick with worry that his secret would get out. And that's how he ended up here. Tired, sick, out of his mind, and laying on Jackson. He could die happy now.


	3. Chapter 3

Jackson happily pushed his hand into Mark's hair, pulling the light red tuffs up and pushing them down again. Jinyoung had finally came back with a tray; it held a bowl, sliverware, a glass of water, and two pills. "Here Jackson. Make sure he eats and takes these." He sat the tray down on the small end table. "We have to go to the practice room but we told sabunim that you'd be taking care of Mark hyung, so you two stay here." Jackson barely acknowledge Jinyoung; all of his focus was on Mark. Jinyoung smiled at the two. He had been waiting for the moment when Mark told Jackson. He knew it hadn't happened yet, but with the way things were going it was going to be soon. "I'll be going." Jackson nodded, not bothering to look up.

-

Jackson shook mark awake. "Are you hungry?" Mark shook his head, sticking out his lips in a pout.

"No, I'm tired Ka Ye." Jackson pushed him up slightly.

"C'mon Mark. You have to eat something." He shook his head again, red hair flying back and forth.

"I dun wanna." Jackson sighed, reaching for the tray Jinyoung had brought earlier. 

"Youngjae and Jinyoung made you soup. You should at least eat some. They would be upset if you didn't give it a try." Mark groaned, but turned to face Jackson. He really didnt want to eat. He just wanted to lay in Jackson's arms all day. "You can go back to sleep after you eat a little bit okay." Mark groaned again.

"Fine." Jackson took the bowl from the tray and placed it in his lap. He grabbed a spoon, filled it with soup and held it to Mark's mouth.

"Say ah!" Mark opened his mouth and Jackson stuck the spoon in. Mark swallowed slowly. "Eh? How is it?" The older shook his head, his face contouring in disgust.

"Its bitter. Really salty." He pointed at the bowl. "Try it. You'll know what I'm talking about." Jackson hesitantly took a spoonful to his mouth. Before the soup even hit his throat, he threatened to spit it out. 

"Ew." That was the only word he could say after he forced the soup down. 

"See?" Jackson put the bowl back on the tray.

"Okay okay. I see your point. Fine, you don't have to eat. But how about some medicine?" Mark instantly wanted to decline but Jackson's words stopped him. "It'll make you feel better and you can get some sleep." He sighed, holding his hands out.

"Okay, Ka Ye. But after this I really want to sleep." Jackson handed Mark the two pills and glass of water. He quickly downed the pills and water. He really just wanted to sleep off the rest of his cold and the younger was driving his patience.

"Alright, we're going to be now." Jackson took no time in lifting the older off the couch and carrying him to their room.

-

Mark easily feel asleep in Jackson's arms, but that didn't mean he slept easily. All the things he had kept locked inside this week were eating at him. What would happen if his secret got out? What if Jackson hated him for it? He didn't want to ruin their friendship just because he had feelings for the younger. He couldn't help turning in Jackson's arms. The younger took notice of Mark's movements. What was wrong with him? 

"Jackson." The elder mumbled. "Don't..." What was going on? "I like you Jacks..." Mark rolled again, pulling out of Jackson's arms. Jackson stared shocked at the elder. What had he just heard?


	4. Chapter 4

Mark had finally gotten over his cold and even caught up on some of his sleep that he desperately needed, but something else was wrong within Got7. Jackson has been avoiding Mark. He couldn't understand why. Jackson was never like this. Most of the time the younger would be glued to Mark's side, but now he wouldn't even set foot in the same room as the older. 

"Mark, what's wrong with Jackson?" BamBam asked, sitting next to Mark. The older had the urge to smack Bam for being informal but he let it slide. He was too exhausted, even after all the sleep he had during the week he was sick. 

"I don't know, but he'll have to get over it. We have a radio show to do." Mark stood up from the couch, wrapping his arms around himself. He didn't like the feeling he had. He didn't like that Jackson was ignoring him. It made him feel weird. Almost as if he was missing a part of himself. Jackson was his best friend, the only person he could talk to when things went wrong, when he felt lonely, when he missed his family. But now it was different. More than he would like. "Come on Bam. Let's get Jacks and leave." BamBam watched his hyung walk out of the living room.

"Do you think something happened when we left them alone that day?" The maknae's voice made BamBam jump. "Oh, sorry hyung. I didn't mean to scare you." BamBam looked over the back of the couch to see Yugeom smirking at him. The older sighed.

"You don't think they got in an argument, do you?" Yugeom shrugged. 

"Anything is possible." BamBam sighed again, hoping his hyungs were okay.

-

Jackson purposely sat away from Mark leaving BamBam in the middle of the two. He was still conflicted about what Mark said while the older was still sick. Did he mean it? Or was it the fever talking? Jackson didn't even know if he liked Mark that way. Sure, he showed a lot of affection toward the elder and they were Markson, but a small portion of that was for the fans. Mark was his friend, no his best friend and he wouldn't want that to be ruined. But would it really. It could bring them even closer. Jackson couldn't process the rest of his thoughts as Mark's voice reached his ears. 

"This show is mostly in English, but don't feel pressured to speak it Bam. If you don't understand something, ask, I'll translate it for you. Let's try to represent the foreign side of Got7." BamBam clapped enthusiastically and Jackson nodded. He really just wanted to get this over with. He still had things to think about.


	5. Chapter 5

Mark had begun to learn how being ignored feels. He wasn't used to it. He had never been ignored before since he had never seeked out attention of the others. And the one person that had his attention was the one ignoring him now. He didn't like this feeling, hated it in fact, but he tried to hide it as best as he could. Jackson Wang would not get under his skin.

"Don't frown like that. You'll get wrinkles hyung." BamBam sat down next to Mark, placing headphones that a noona gave him around his neck. Mark smiled slightly at the younger.

"Sure sure. I'll try to remember that." He looked away from his dongsaeng, trying to focus on something else, but somehow Jackson slipped back into his mind. 

-

Once the show started Mark forgot all about Jackson's weird behavior. He just focused on the host.

"What has been the hardest thing for you guys within your little group?" Mark spoke up instantly, a shock for BamBam and Jackson. Mark was usually the last person to speak, even in AmeriThaiKong. 

"For me, it was probably the age difference. Cause back then BamBam was a minor so I had to be careful of what I did and said. Now it doesn't really matter since he's an adult." The younger smiled at his hyung. He didn't catch everything that was said but he got most of it. 

"And you two?" The host looked between BamBam and Jackson.

"It's same for me. Hyungs always had some secret or something they couldn't tell me." Mark was proud of his dongsaeng, he had been practicing his English. He was getting better.

"I would say since I'm pretty hyper all the time the hardest thing is Mark's silence. Bam and I joke around a lot and we get really loud. And then Mark just kinda watches and lets us do our thing. Sometimes I wish he could be as loud and hyper as me. Though he does have his moments." Jackson was still confused about what Mark said, but he was going to be honest with himself. He might have feelings for Mark.


	6. Chapter 6

"If any member was a girl who would you date?" The host kept the show going even when the trio was dying of laughter. BamBam looked up at Mark confused. The older quickly translated the question for him.

"Oh, um, Yugeom or Youngjae. They would be nice and help me learn more thing in Korea." Jackson snorted.

"I was going to say Youngjae as well. He is almost like me, so it would be interesting to see." The host nodded, moving along to look at Mark. He didn't hesitate with his answer.

"Jackson." The host was taken aback. He quickly looked down at his paper. That wasn't at all what was written on his notepad sheet. He had thought that Mark would've said Jinyoung. Those two had a close relationship. But he went with it anyway.

"Why?" Mark instantly regretted his decision. He had a part in making the small note script for the host, but he didn't even think to look at for a second opinion. He didn't even want to say that. Fans would see that as a Markson moment, but to him he just let the cat out of the bag. He quickly shook off his feelings to answer the second part of question presented to him.

"We balance each other out and we understand each other. Plus Jackson takes care of me when I really need it." Mark looked over at Jackson to read his face and he wished he hadn't. The younger looked confused and angry all at once. What had he done?

-

The show ended with the host asking about the next Got7 concert. Jackson did all the taking. Mark couldn't even think of a single thing to say after what he accidentally gave out. He was embarrassed that he had said those things about Jackson. Why didn't say Jinyoung like he had planned. That was what he had written down. It was what he really wanted to say, but now it was to late to take those things back. He just blurted the first thing on his mind, or rather the only thing on his mind. The Hong Kong native never left his thoughts once since he had been sick and now he wished his brain would shut off. Mark couldn't even look at Jackson now that the show was over. He wanted to go home and sleep everything off, but that didn't seem like an option. "I have to use the restroom. I'll be back." BamBam bowed to the two before running down the hall, leaving Mark with Jackson. So much for being proud of his dongsaeng. Mark sat down, leaning against the wall, trying to keep his gaze off of Jackson. The younger sat down next to Mark, crossing his arms over his knees.

"Aish, that kid. He's got the bladder of a woman. Don't you think?" Mark nodded.

"I guess. I hope he hurries up. I want to go home." Two people can play this game, Jackson, Mark thought. 

"Hey Mark?" Jackson spoke, looking over at the older. He wanted to know what was going on with Mark. He wasn't going to mention what happened while the older was sick, but what was wrong now. "Are you mad at me?" Mark looked at the younger. Mad? At Jackson? He could never be mad at Jackson. No matter how he felt about the younger, he would never be mad.

"No, of course not. What made you think that?" Jackson shrugged.

"I don't know. You just seemed really mad this morning and right after the show. You just look mad. And I thought it was because of something I said or did." Mark chuckled softly. The younger was always like that in private. He worried way too much about things like that.

"I'm fine. There's nothing to worry about. I'm still just a little tired from last week, y'know." Jackson nodded, still not completely sure if Mark was telling the truth or trying to hide something from him. He would have to figure it out later.


	7. Chapter 7

Mark paced back and forth in his room. Why was Jackson like that? He was crazy if he thought the older was mad, he was ever more crazy to think Mark was mad at him. Mark had liked him for so much time. He would never be mad at his best friend. Jackson meant too much to him for all of that nonsense. 

"Yah! What do you think you are doing? You're making the floor creak in my room." Jinyoung barged into Mark's room, slamming the door wide open. 

"I'm sorry Jinyoungie." The older answered, continuing his pacing.

"Is this about Jackson?" The younger asked, closing the door. He should've asked a while ago when he had found out. 

"How did you know about that?" Mark turned to look at Jinyoung. He hadon't told anyone about his feelings for Jackson. He had made it perfectly clear within his mind that he wouldn't tell anyone until the time was right, especially Jackson.

"You're an open book to me Hyung. I've know for a while now. It was a lot more obvious when you were sick. You talk a lot in your sleep y'know." Mark grimaced. He should've know that was going to happen. Wait, does that mean.

"Did I say anything to Jackson? Please, tell me I didn't I say anything to Jackson. Jinyoung, please!" Mark grabbed the younger by his shirt. He was desperate enough to plead with Jinyoung. Jackson couldn't know about this.

"Well," Jinyoung started,

_"What is it Jackson hyung? Did something happen?" Jinyoung was busy getting more medicine for Mark._

_"Um, well yeah. Did Mark ever say anything to you about liking anyone?" Jinyoung looked up at the older. Does he know about Mark liking him. No, there's no way he could._

_"No, why?" Jackson rubbed the back of his neck nervously._

_"Mark just said something in his sleep. He said he like someone. I was just wondering since he tells you about this stuff a lot." Jinyoung shook his head. He knew that Mark talked a lot in his sleep, more so when he was sick, but he would tell about his feelings, right._

_"Nope, he never said a word. I hope he's okay though."_

"Oh my god, Jinyoung! Now he knows that I like him, what am I going to do?" Mark began his pacing again. This was a serious issue. He wasat going to tell Jackson about his feelings until he knew for sure that Jackson liked him back. But he had already slipped up twice, first with his sleep-talking and then with the radio show. How could it get any worse?

-

"So, Mark does like me? Hm?" Jackson smirked slightly, walking away from his shared room with Mark. How could this get any better?


	8. Chapter 8

"Wait, Jackson! Where are you going?" It was right before dinner when Jackson decided that he would make a scene. After learning that Mark was serious about liking him, he wanted to test the theory. 

"I just need to get out. I can't be here right now." Jackson quickly slippewd his shoes on and began walking throuhg the door.

"Jackson! Yah! Wa- Aish that kid." Jaebum turned to Mark, who had just walked into the living room from the hallway. "What did you do to Jackson? Did you two fight?" The older stared at Jaebum.

"Why are you yelling at me?" Jaebum pointed at the door that Jackson had just walked through.

"Jackson just left saying something about not being able to be here. And he came from your guy's room. So what did you do?" Mark looked up at the door. Why was Jackson acting like that? The older threw done whatever was in his hand. He couldn't even think straight. Jackson was his only priority right now. He rushed to through the door, not bothering to put shoes on. "Hyung, where are you... Yah!" Jaebum ran a hand through his hair. "Why doesn't anyone listen to what I have to say?"

-

Mark ran down the street blindly. He had no idea where to go. He hadn't even seen Jackosn leave the dorm. Where could he have gone? "Jackson!" It was late at nihgt and he knew that he shouldn't have been running around the streets, but he had to find Jackson. Things had gotten out of hand. And it was all his fault. 

"Jackson!" There was only one place he could think of that Jackson would be. It would be their park. There was one park that Mark could never remember the name of, but Jackson had shown it to him and ever since they went the first time Mark has taken to calling it their park. He ran as fast he could without shoes to the park.

"Jackson!" Mark was out of breath and sweaty. He had never ran that hard before. Where had Jackson gone? "Wang Ka Ye! I'll kill you if you don't show your face! Ka Ye!" Mark's throat hurt from all the yelling he was doing. He hadn't been this loud before. Only Jackson seemed to make him do things that he wasn't used too. Why was he being like this? The older sat down in the mulch, defeated. What was he doing now? Jackson wasn't anywhere around here and he was just screaming to empty night air. It was pointless.

-

Jackson watched as Mark practically threw himself in the dirt. He smirked. Did he really mean that much to the older? "Ka Ye!" The younger's smirk grew into a smile as he moved around the tree he was hiding behind.

"Yelling isn't good for rappers you know?" Mark looked up at the voice. "Need a hand?" Jackson stuck his hand out for the older to take. Mark smacked his extended hand away before standing up on his own.

"Do you know what I went through to find you? Do you know how it felt to hear that you ran out on Jaebum? Do you ever think of anything but yourself!" Mark's voice raised slightly and fell back to a normal pitch. Jackson sighed, looking up at Mark with half lidded eyes.

"You."


	9. Chapter 9

Mark stared at Jackson in disbelief. There was no way in hell that Jackson thought about him like that. But after listening to the younger's explanation of the events that had happened this week, he started to understand. Yet he got angrier. "So you had me chase you down in the middle of the night barefoot just so you could tell me how you felt? Why didn't you just talk to me?" Jackson sighed, rolling his eyes.

"You didn't talk to me either. You told Jinyoung."

"I didn't tell Jinyoung anything. He already knew. Besides you told him something." The younger shook his head. This isn't at all how he thought it was going to go. He didn't want to make Mark angry.

"No, I asked him if he knew anything. You were talking in your sleep and said that you liked me. I just thought you were having a fever dream. I didn't know you meant it." Mark sighed, running a hand through his hair. He didn't know Jackson had thought so much about this. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to until I was sure you liked me back. I'm scared of rejection, you know."

"And you thought that I would reject you? Mark, you're my best friend." Mark sighed again.

"But this is different. Confessing to you're best friend is a little weird don't you think?" The younger shook his head, moving closer to Mark. 

"Not if that best friend likes you too." Jackson stepped as close as he could to Mark. He wrapped his arms around the older's neck, pulling Mark's face to his. "Mark, I like you." Jackson whispered before pressing his lips to Mark's. The older wrapped his arms around Jackson's waist. He never imagined that this would happen. He thought he would be stuck in a one sided love for the rest of his life. The two pulled away from each other slightly. Mark smiled.

"I like you too, Ka Ye."


	10. Chapter 10

Mark and Jackson began walking back in silence. It was a comfortable silence, something they hadn't been able to enjoy since Mark's slip. Jackson grabbed the older's hand, intertwining their fingers together. Mark jerked instinctively, but settled into the touch. He smiled at their hands. He had dreamed of this for so long and now it was finally happening. He knew that their would be ups and downs for them, but he could learn to work around them.

-

 "Ka Ye!" Mark yelled from the bed of his best friend and boyfriend.

"What? I was about to get in the shower. You're not sick are you?" Jackson stood in front of the older, shirtless with a blue towel wrapped around his neck. Mark shook his head, narrowing his eyes at the younger. "Oh no. That's you're angry face. What did I do?" Mark groaned, rolling over to face the wall. 

"You're supposed to wake me up before you get out of bed. I've been telling you that for two weeks now!" The bed creaked down as Jackson crawled next to Mark. 

"But you're awake now. Isn't that what counts?" Mark looked over his shoulder at the younger. He sighed, going back to the wall. "You can't be mad at me for that."

"I can. And I will." Jackson groaned.

"Oh come on Markie-pooh." The older rolled over at the name. It was the name Jackson had given him during their recording of the Markson show on ASC. "I'm sorry. Forgive me." Jackson smiled broadly. 

"No." Mark stuck his lip out in a pout. "I want to wake up when you do. That was the whole point of me moving from my bed to yours. I wanted to be closer with you." Jackson sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"I know. But you don't get much sleep these days and I wanted to make sure you get all the sleep you can. That's why I didn't wake you. I was hoping you'd sleep through my shower, then I would wake you up and we could get breakfast with the others." Jackson leaned over to give Mark a kiss. "I'm sorry." Mark smiled slightly at the younger.

"Fine. You're forgiven. But next time don't expect me to go easy on you." Jackson gave out his best hyena laugh. 

"Oh, I won't." Mark shook his head, sliding out of bed. 

"Go take a shower. I can smell you from here." The older tried to walk to the door of their room but was stopped by a back hug.

"I love you, Mark." Jackson kissed Mark on his neck softly.

"I love you too, Ka Ye."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first Markson from a while back. My other markson fics are a lot better now. I hope you enjoyed this. Keep reading!


End file.
